


Imagine: Castiel finally figuring out you’ve been trying to flirt with him.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel finally figuring out you’ve been trying to flirt with him.

“Why does that female keep staring and smiling at me?” Castiel warily gestured at the animated blonde in the skintight black maxi dress chatting with her friends in a corner booth.

She waved, suggestively adjusting her spilling bosom, and leaning over to giggle something unintelligible into her cohort’s ear, mistakenly interpreting the angel’s inquisitive action as a sign of reciprocated interest.

“She likes you,” Dean answered with an unamused eye roll, pursing his lips. The same blonde had given him the cold shoulder while ordering drinks at the bar earlier in the evening.

You flashed a jealous scowl in the girl’s direction, wondering what it was about her that Cas noticed when you’d been sitting beside him all night practically doing the exact same thing, albeit with a slightly less bubbly demeanor and appreciably less ample bosom.

Cas’ eyes narrowed, his tell-tale marker of social bewilderment. “She doesn’t know me,” he bluntly pointed out.

“That’s probably why she likes you,” Dean smirked, washing down an over-sized bite of greasy bacon cheeseburger with a swig of beer.

“Hey!” you chided in the oblivious angel’s defense, reaching across the table to punch Dean in the bicep hard enough to both make him grimace and draw a line of bright red ketchup across is cheek with the condiment-laden fry held aloft between his fingers.

“Ouch!” he whined, rubbing the injured appendage. “Geez, sorry. I was just kidding.”

“Yeah? Well wipe that smug grin off your face, and maybe I’ll believe you,” you warned, tossing a conciliatory napkin in his still smirking direction.

When you peered back up, Cas was staring at you in bewilderment, his wide eyes a shining amalgam of every shade of blue imaginable even in the unforgiving harsh fluorescent light of the bar.

You self-consciously tucked an errant wisp of hair behind your ear, the rosy mantle of a blush creeping into your cheeks as a radiant smile emerged to warm your features.

Sam rejoined the table with a fresh round of beers.

“Heh,” Dean snorted, curiously observing the unspoken exchange between you and Cas. Wadding the soiled napkin into a ball, he magnanimously hurled it at the center of the table rather than at you as he originally intended.

Sam naturally followed his brother’s fascinated gaze toward you and the angel.

“Wait for it,” Dean whispered to his brother through clenched teeth.

Sam dubiously arched a brow.

Cas’ mouth twitched, a shy smile slowly burgeoning to brighten his baffled countenance.

“Heh,” for once, and with you and the angel too distractedly smitten with each other to bear witness to the momentous occasion, Sam unhesitatingly concurred with his brother.


End file.
